narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:5 Tailed Gobi
Fight for Revenge: Jake C. Tazuna Vs. Eliwood Sorry It was gettin big and long. A Fight? Sure if you want a fight we'll have one. But just know this...the last time we fought, Ryun was fighting for real, not playing around like you thought. If you still want to tell me. Ten Tailed Fox 04:18, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Hey Sure. Echo Uchiha 17:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ummm.... A problem Brusho'gan and Anko'gan, cannot copy Kekkai Genkai like Sharingan. # Because, your characters don't have Uchiha blood. # Because they haven't had a Sharingan transplant. A Kekkai Genkai cannot be copied by merely seeing it. It's just not possible. You could get in troubled on this site if you invent a Kekkai Genkai that can copy other Kekkai Genkai. Someone already got in trouble for that. So edit your characters so that they can't do that. Ten Tailed Fox 02:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Im sorry to hear that but they can only imatate not copy5 Tailed Gobi 02:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Wicked pictures. Especially the one of the hosts. Mangamolly1991 01:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ......... Well then, I'm sorry 'bout that. I never thought it throigh, but that whole blind thing was just that Kogone (me) was in danger, and the Sharingan was suppose to save him. But, of course he was really small back then, and couldn't do much, so the kunais blinded him, instead of killing him (instead of going through his head). That "see through objects", I really meant only through the headband infront of his face, not more than that. His eyes probably would've been useless in real, here, anything can happen! I mean, a few people has been revived, which is practicly impossible in real. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 19:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Fight? You need to kill me eh? Fine go ahead and try; Final Battle: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C Tazuna Fight I think that Jake and Seireitou should battle it out, you know, cause Seireitou would ne looking to settle the score, what do you say? --Seireitou 23:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) heh dont think itll be as easy as defeating Ryun, im on equal terms with Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, dont underestimate Seireiotu A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake --Seireitou 23:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yo!! Interesting Character you got there. I would like Haizo Hyuga To fight Jake. You up for it?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well, he is Seireitou's student for a time, and is the bearer of Saitatsu, one of the Blades of Absolute Creation. He can go on par with Seireitou at times. AND if he dies, thats okay. But I don't think thats likley. >_< Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Piqued my interest... You seem quite the man to fight... I guess I should jump on the bandwagon. I'll fight Jake, you can pick who you want to fight from my side, if you prefer. --Cold hard steel 02:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) KILL ME!!!??? It doesn't matter why, but your finished when Ryun comes back. But just for the heck of it, why did you HAVE to kill me? Ten Tailed Fox 04:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...interesting....I will tell you. But your not the only one who can be blood thirsty....Ryun by no means showed you his full power. The only reason he died was to protect his family and friends from you... Next time, I will show no mercy. Ten Tailed Fox 04:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) You've become a monster Jake!!! No one knows what is wrong with you anymore. Do you hear what your typing?! Its one thing to role play as blood thirsty but I know you and that is your true personality emerging. What are you turning in to???!!! Ten Tailed Fox 04:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yes I would, but there is a difference. The people I love, love me so much that they would not stand for me turning into what you have. In the end they protect me as much as I protect them. You are doing no one but Satan a favor with the path your taking. Ten Tailed Fox 04:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Jake...take a step back and listen to yourself. You will hurt EVERYONE if this continues. Not just me, everyone is worried about you and you've just shoved us away. I have issues of my own but I don't let them possess me like you do. Stop living in the past for once!! You have friends and you shove them away for your own blind ambition. You worry us all sick about you but there is a point where we can help you no further. We want to, we really do but you won't let us in. I care about you but you are going down a path I can't follow. You don't even realize that your right at the line an once you cross it only hell awaits. I dont want that for you but its not my decision....ITS YOURS!!! Ten Tailed Fox 04:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Decision I've read the above conversation on your page and ten tails', and I think you are either possessed or you have a misunderstood way of thinking. I myself have felt bloodthirsty, almost murderous before, and I don't know what has happened in your life but this needs to stop one way or another. Here's the verdict: either stop this bloodthirsty nonsense or I'll have you restricted. --Cold hard steel 12:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) good thats good to hear..... also, its your turn, your fighting ryun now: Avenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna --Seireitou 22:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Relief Oh, okay. But just remember, it can actually creep people out, and it makes your friends worry. So if you can, try to control them if you can and if they come up again. Hope we can be friends, --Cold hard steel 22:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ........ .....about this Kacy, this might sound weird but..... mind explaining this person to me --Seireitou 22:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) No, i dont So, if you could, mind explaing me about Kacy, everything you know..... This might sound strange but, i too possess something of that sort, but was born in me. --Seireitou 22:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Its good Thats ok, I'm sorry I went off. I was on a short fuse in the first place, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Our fight Heck no, it's not over! I mean, if you want to end it, then We have to work out a good ending. if not, we keep going. So which would you prefer? --Cold hard steel 23:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, but mine works in "different ways". Me and Minkai, both. I like to examplify my demon as my "inner hollow" in a sense, one who looks exactly like me, but with an evil smile. I usually see him in dreams but since they happen so often, you know its not coincidence. also, ive felt him give me power whenever i was angered. --Seireitou 23:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your turn on the fight: Avenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna accually.... Ryun kinda intervined our fight so ours is over but ryun and you are facing down dont worry, i would like to fight you again, when you arelike now, not all bloodlusty --Seireitou 23:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) A fight? Its already started; Avenge Yourself: Ryun "Ten Tails" Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna Ten Tailed Fox 23:15, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Superior? What's that "but that doesn't make your character any less superior" bit supposed to mean? --Cold hard steel 23:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sure... But of course, it's still anybody's win. Your turn, by the way. --Cold hard steel 23:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I was wondering.. Since Jake is all normla again, i would like to relay my training offer to Jake, what do you say? --Seireitou 02:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) okay okay, say it --Seireitou 00:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Trainign help well, first, find out who you are training. Then, ask him what he wants his character to learn. Then, make an article for the training and make a stroy, similar to a fight, but instead of fighting, he trains with you Read these for help: *Seireitou's Training: Beyond Comparison *Thirst for Power: Seireitou Hyuga trains Seireitou Uchiha *Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha --Seireitou 00:20, 28 January 2009 (UTC) War Oh, that was half of the reason I showed it to you. It would be wonderful. --Cold hard steel 01:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Well... Hi! Well.... as an Uchiha, he is of course strong, but not as strong as either Sasuke or Itachi. He's one of the few Uchihas who don't have UMBELIEVABLE powers. I don't like extremely strong people, so I only made a few of them. Kogone will not end up being trained to a god, or by a god. He'll probably just stick with his team as long as possible. But, anything can happen to him, cause I've only written one story 'bout him. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hard Working Hey, I wanted to let you know that although I will still be working on the Naruto Fanon alot, I'm now working on my own wiki, the Cystic Fibrosis wiki (http://cysticfybrosis.wikia.com/wiki/Cystic_Fibrosis_Wiki). I started it last night in honor of my cousin and I'm fighting very hard to gather all the info possible to help him and people with his disease. I tell you this so you will know where I am if Im not always here. Ten Tailed Fox 17:20, 28 January 2009 (UTC)